My Collection
by xAkemihime
Summary: Minha coleção de drabbles e ficlets de Fairy Tail. - Capítulo 10º: Gray x Juvia
1. Ichiya x Erza

Fairy Tail não me pertence.  
Fic dedicada a Kahhh e Wenky-chan. Porque Fairy Tail não teria a mínima graça sem essas duas (L)  
As histórias não têm ligação entre si. Cada capítulo um casal diferente. Bem fluffy.

* * *

**Ichiya x Erza**

**Jantar**

* * *

Ele estava atrasado. Foi o que Erza concluiu após olhar para o relógio pela terceira vez naquela noite. Ela havia recebido uma carta de Jellal, após o termino das batalhas daquele dia no torneio das guildas. Uma carta convidando-a para jantar em um restaurante um pouco mais afastado do centro daquela enorme cidade. Sentiu o coração palpitar e borboletas invadirem seu estômago, porém ignorando tais sensações, aceitou educadamente o convite.

E lá estava ela, pontualmente às 20 horas esperando o mago. Havia tomado posse de uma mesa bem aos fundos do restaurante, onde continha uma iluminação mais fraca. Se era um encontro com Jellal, o mais certo era fazer o possível para o homem não ser reconhecido por ninguém, visto que ele era procurado. Mas ele estava atrasado. Já havia se passado certo tempo e a ruiva já estava a ponto de explodir de raiva pelo atraso do outro, foi quando ouviu uma voz um tanto familiar soar próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Erza-san?

Um arrepio percorreu por todo o seu corpo que estava totalmente petrificado. Os olhos sobressaltaram em surpresa, e com muita dificuldade, murmurou:

- I-Ichiya? – Não. Não. Não.

- Excelente _parfum_, como sempre, minha querida. – Pôde senti-lo cheirando sua nuca, mas recusou-se a se virar para encará-lo. Nem precisou, afinal rapidamente Ichiya rapidamente se acomodou na confortável cadeira a sua frente.

_Merda._

- Sinto muito pelo atraso, mas queria ficar incrivelmente belo para minha querida Erza-san.

- Mas o que...?

- Aliás, fiquei honrado pelo convite do jantar. Ninguém resiste ao meu charme e _parfum_. – Convite? Para ele?

_Merda._

As peças iam se encaixando aos poucos. Erza havia recebido o convite de Happy, dizendo que Jellal mandara lhe entregar. Agora começava a compreender o que acontecia ali. Happy, Natsu e provavelmente Gray, haviam armado para ela. Malditos, eles não tinham medo da morte?

Porém apesar de seu insuportável desconforto com a presença do estranho homem, Erza não foi embora. Não gostava muito de Ichiya, isto era fato, mas não iria ser rude com ele, o homem não tinha culpa de nada, apesar de tudo.

Sendo assim rapidamente pediu o jantar, gostaria de trocar o mínimo de palavras necessárias com o mago da Blue Pegasus. Coisa que peculiarmente não aconteceu.

É estranho pensar como você pode ter uma impressão errada de uma pessoa. Mais estranho ainda é Erza ter concluído que Ichiya não era de todo uma pessoa ruim. Enquanto comiam, tiveram uma conversa amigável – considerando que a ruiva ignorava toda e qualquer cantada que o homem dava para ela.

Brevemente saíram do estabelecimento, ambos satisfeitos.

- Foi uma bela noite, Erza-san.

- Realmente... Não esperava isso. – Era verdade.

Quando Erza estava para se despedir, Ichiya deu-lhe um abraço, fazendo a maga sentir aquele arrepio desconfortável novamente. E para piorar, ainda pôde senti-lo cheirando seu pescoço. Ai.

- Ah como senti falta deste seu _parfum_ inigualável! – O homem soltou-a, dando uma piscada com a intenção de ser sensual, o que obviamente não foi. Mas diferente de antes, Erza sorriu, acenando brevemente um adeus.

Certo que ela esperava encontrar Jellal àquela noite. Mas como fora tola, ele nunca iria sair com ela. Não era certo. E apesar de não ser como esperava, tinha de confessar que fora extremamente agradável conversar com Ichiya.

"_Céus, não posso me apaixonar por isso!"_

E ao recordar-se da piscadela que o mago lhe deu, fez uma careta.

"_Não, impossível me apaixonar."_

* * *

Casal nonsense, mas eu gostei hehe


	2. Hibiki x Kana

****Esse casal me persegue, apenas :x

Ah e contém spoilers do mangá, assim como o anterior (que havia esquecido de mencionar hehe)

* * *

**Hibiki x Kana**

**Sedução**

* * *

_- E então... O que acha de jantar comigo essa noite?_

A voz vinda de Hibiki chamou sua atenção, e desviando os olhos da batalha de Natsu e Gajeel contra os Dragon Slayers da Sabertooth, fitou o mago da Blue Pegasus ajoelhado em frente à Minerva.

Kana se irritou. Não somente por ele estar dando encima de outra garota um dia depois de convidá-la para sair, mas principalmente por ser _aquela garota_. Aquela maga que brutalmente feriu Lucy no campo de batalha.

Aproximou-se rapidamente.

- Ah quer dizer que já vai convidar outra mulher para sair? – Indagou sarcasticamente. Hibiki ergueu o olhar, fazendo uma careta. Problemas a vista. Minerva se limitou a olhá-la friamente.

- Kana, como está? – Perguntou ele, na maior cara de pau, ignorando o que a maga havia dito anteriormente. Mas ela não iria desistir tão fácil.

- É melhor tomar cuidado, essa aí – Apontou para Minerva – é bruta demais para você, vai acabar ferindo essa sua carinha linda. – Sorriu. Hibiki correspondeu o sorriso, desta vez de forma maliciosa.

- Por quê? Você é mais delicada?

- Terá de descobrir. – Disse, lançando-lhe um sorriso de lado – Mas já digo que desta vez não será tão fácil, boa sorte. - Se virou para voltar ao lugar que esteve antes, a fim de observar novamente a luta.

Hibiki fitou-a se afastar, sem saber o que falar. Imediatamente se arrependera de não investir tanto na maga da Fairy Tail. Mas convenhamos, quando ele ficou sabendo que Kana Alberona era filha do famoso – e temido – Gildarts Clive, o medo lhe tomou conta. Ele não queria problemas, porém isso era antes. Agora a vontade de investir naquela mulher se tornara maior. Ela não era aquela simples maga que vivia bebendo, era mais, bem mais. E ele não via a hora de conseguir conquistá-la de vez! Mesmo tendo que enfrentar Gildarts... Certo, melhor não pensar nessa parte.


	3. Jellal x Erza

Vamos ao clássico...

* * *

**Jellal x Erza**

**Errado**

* * *

_"Não posso, eu tenho uma noiva."_

Sentiu um aperto no peito, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um forte soco no estômago, ao proferir aquelas palavras.

Era mentira, claro que era. E apesar de dizer aquilo na intenção de fazer Erza acreditar, bem no fundo de seu ser, permanecia aquele desejo oculto de ela perceber que não passava de uma mentira. De uma boba, mas ainda assim necessitada, mentira.

_"Ela é importante pra você?"_

Ele fitou com ternura seus olhos, escuros e surpresos pela revelação do mesmo.

_"Sim, ela é."_

Sim. Erza era importante para ele. Importante até demais. E era por isso que devia se afastar dela. Era errado o amor deles, completamente errado.

Com suas memórias de volta, Jellal soube exatamente as atrocidades que tinha cometido, a tristeza que tinha causado, especialmente para a ruiva. E mesmo sabendo que Erza já lhe perdoara, ainda considerava errado se entregar àquele amor, ficar com ela. Pois na realidade, por mais que a Titânia estivesse deixando para traz seus erros, ele não havia. A culpa lhe assombrava as noites constantemente. Como poderia ele, aceitar de bom grado o amor de alguém a quem tanto fizera mal? A quem tanto ferira? Não podia. Jellal não era um monstro, mas certamente fora no passado.

Era difícil, mas tinha de deixá-la ir.

Mesmo que o sentimento que nutrisse por ela fosse o mais puro e eterno.

E tão errado.

_"Não existe triunfo sem perda, não há vitória sem sofrimento, não há liberdade sem sacrifício"_


	4. Natsu x Gray

Yaoi leve e fofo.**  
**

* * *

**Natsu x Gray**

**Atração**

* * *

Desde o dia em que se conheceram, a rivalidade se fez presente entre os dois. Eles brigavam por tudo. Literalmente. Viviam dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir, que eles se odiavam eternamente.

Uma espécie de magnetismo atraía um ao outro. E apesar das constantes brigas, das constantes discussões, a verdade é que eles gostavam de sentir a presença do outro.

O que eles não sabiam é que amor e ódio andam de mãos dadas.

A rivalidade, a briga, tudo isso virou um costume, uma diversão, um prazer. Era o jeito que encontraram de estarem sempre juntos.

E sem perceber, aquele sentimento que antes era de um profundo desafeto, foi se tornando algo cada vez melhor. Apesar de nunca admitirem.

Eles eram como fogo e gelo.

Uma atração constante e inevitável.


	5. Gray x Lucy

Recadinho no final :D

* * *

**Gray x Lucy**

**Roupas**

* * *

- VISTA ALGUMA ROUPA! – Lucy já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes teve de repetir aquela frase para o mago de gelo. Desde que entrara para a Fairy Tail e conhecera Gray, ela teve que aturar o péssimo hábito dele de se despir.

Sabia que não era exatamente culpa do moreno, afinal o mesmo retirava suas roupas sem ao menos se dar conta do ato, porém independente disso era desagradável Lucy ter de encará-lo completamente nu.

- Lu-chan, você está bem? – Perguntou Levy, se aproximando e colocando a mão na testa da loira. Lucy sem ao menos perceber, adquirira uma coloração avermelhada na face ao se lembrar de Gray com tão pouca roupa. Isso para não falar que estava sem nada. É, você entendeu bem.

- E-estou bem! – Exclamou ela, retirando a mão de Levy de sua face e dando uma risada amarela, aparentando nervosismo.

- A Lucy é estranha, aye. – Ouviu ao longe Happy dizer, mas para o bem do gato, decidiu ignorá-lo.

- Ela ficou assim depois que viu o Gray sem roupa... – Murmurou Natsu, franzindo o cenho, sem entender. Depois se virou para o mago de gelo que estava em uma conversa com Erza, e gritou em plenos pulmões: - EI GRAY, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ PRA LUCY, SEU MALDITO? – Não é difícil de imaginar o que veio depois. Natsu e Gray iniciaram mais uma de suas típicas brigas, que no final acabou envolvendo quase todos os magos da guilda.

Lucy achou melhor ir para casa mais cedo naquele dia. É, sem dúvida seria melhor isso do que ouvir Natsu e Happy falando mais alguma de suas bobeiras, e principalmente: evitar o péssimo hábito de Gray.

- Eu não sei o que está dando em mim hoje... – Murmurou Lucy ao chegar em seu apartamento, suspirando profundamente.

- Nem eu, você está bem?

- Estou, é que... – A loira arregalou os olhos quando notou que não estava mais falando sozinha, mas o que...? – O QUE FAZ AQUI? – Exclamou, jogando uma almofada na cara de Gray, que estava sentado confortavelmente na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha.

- Você está estranha. – Murmurou o outro, sem se abalar com a histeria típica de Lucy. – E pelo que Natsu disse, a culpa é minha...

A loira se acalmou. Sua raiva sendo substituída por constrangimento.

- Não é nada... – Disse, sem aparentar muita confiança.

Virou-se, ficando de costas para Gray, de olhos fechados, se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela. Lucy nunca fora de agir assim!

Ouviu o som de passos e sentiu a presença do mago logo atrás de si, mas não se atreveu a dizer nada.

- Oi... Eu não sei o que eu fiz, o idiota do Natsu não me explicou, e acho que nem ele sabia. – Soltou um riso fraco, para depois segurar o pulso da loira, fazendo-a se virar para encará-lo. – Mas, de qualquer forma, me desculpe.

Foi então que Lucy percebeu a curta distância que seus corpos mantinham um do outro. Era possível até mesmo sentir a respiração lenta e calma de Gray, seus olhos frios e expressão séria, como sempre. Ela não sabia explicar, mas sentiu seu coração bater mais acelerado com a proximidade em que estavam.

- Tudo bem. – Sussurrou, se mantendo firme em seu lugar. _"Acho que mesmo se eu quisesse, não seria capaz de me mover"_, pensou a maga. Era como se tivesse com seus pés _congelados_ no chão.

Gray se aproximou ainda mais dela, e a loira não fez nenhum sinal de que quisesse se desvencilhar, portanto o moreno calmamente depositou seus lábios sobre os dela, cortando a pequena distância que ainda havia entre eles, selando-os em um beijo sereno e frio, fazendo jus a sua magia de gelo.

Porém logo o beijo foi se intensificando, se tornando mais ardente, mais cheio de luxúria. As línguas se cruzavam, cada qual explorando com volúpia a boca um do outro. As mãos de Gray rodeavam a cintura de Lucy, segurando-a com firmeza, enquanto a loira afundava seus dedos nos cabelos macios do mago.

Não se sabe como exatamente aconteceu. Talvez aquele hábito de Gray de se despir tenha vindo nesta hora. E quem sabe, só quem sabe, tenha passado esse mau hábito para Lucy, que o acompanhou sem nem ao menos pensar.

Roupas.

Depois disso Lucy não havia ficado com raiva delas nunca estarem no corpo de Gray.

Quem precisa de roupas, afinal?

* * *

Ah eu adoro narrar a Lucy (L)  
Pois então meus amores, ando recebendo indicação de casal para escrever, e quero que saibam que podem indicar quantos quiserem, eu vou fazer um capítulo para cada um, porém pode demorar um pouco, sabem como é essa coisa chata chamada inspiração né? Nem sempre funciona do jeito que queremos. Mas fico muito feliz em receber sugestões, então por favor podem continuar!

Então é isso, até o próximo capítulo! Ah e reviews me deixarão mais feliz (L)


	6. Freed x Mira

Atendendo ao pedido do Helder, espero que goste. :3

* * *

**Freed x Mira**

**Olhares**

* * *

Olhos castanhos e olhos azuis.

Iris com Iris.

Aquela troca de olhares se tornava cada vez mais frequente depois dos acontecimentos que Laxus havia causado.

Depois da luta intensa entre eles.

Freed jamais iria esquecer. Jamais iria se esquecer do quanto Mirajane ficara nervosa, de quanto sua satan soul era perigosa, e de que ela desistira da luta, desistira de lhe dar o golpe que certamente seria fatal.

Ele merecia morrer com o golpe dela. Merecia sofrer mais depois de ter machucado seu irmão, Elfman, de forma tão cruel bem na sua frente.

Mas Mirajane era diferente. E com aqueles olhos azuis lhe olhando com tanta ternura, com tanto carinho, pediu-lhe para abandonar a loucura de Laxus, pediu-lhe para não ferir sua família, seus amigos.

Ela sempre o considerou como parte importante daquela família enorme que era a Fairy Tail. Ela não iria desistir dele.

E era isso que ele mais admirava nela. A forma como Mira não ficara magoada com suas atitudes, a forma como perdoara e o aceitara de volta com o coração aberto.

A partir de então ele não conseguia evitar olhar para ela. Queria buscar sua atenção, queria aqueles olhos de uma imensidão azul fitando os castanhos dele com mais frequência.

Mal sabia ele que não precisava se esforçar para ganhar sua atenção, conquistar seu olhar.


	7. Sting x Lucy

A história é meio paralela a fic stincy da Wenky ( fanfiction . com . br /historia /292518/ Acaso / -retire os espaços), aliás, o capítulo vai pra ela mesma! Tudo seu, sua linda (L).**  
**

* * *

**Sting x Lucy**

**Aquela Preocupação**

* * *

Sting sorriu ao ouvir o nome da Sabertooth ser anunciado no último dia dos grandes jogos mágicos. Adentrou a arena juntamente com os demais magos de sua guilda, de cabeça erguida e com ar renovado.

Mas logo seu sorriso se perdeu ao avistar o grupo de magos da Fairy Tail.

Sem saber exatamente o porquê de estar fazendo isto, ele correu seus olhos por entre aqueles magos, buscando aquela estranha mulher de cabelos louros, mas não a encontrou.

Virou-se para a plateia, onde o mestre da Fairy Tail, dentre outros membros da guilda se encontravam, gritando animadamente para os amigos ganharem. Ela também não estava entre eles.

Franziu o cenho. E o que era aquilo que se formava dentro de si? Tristeza por não vê-la?

Não.

Ele não iria admitir. Não é só porque ela simplesmente havia sido legal com ele e o confortou pela morte de Lector, que ele se deixaria levar facilmente.

Ela só o ajudou. O que foi muita ousadia de sua parte, considerando que ambos eram rivais no jogo.

Mas nada mais, simples assim.

E no final dos jogos, talvez, só talvez, ele poderia perguntar o que houve com a maga para que ela sumisse assim. Isso se o orgulho o deixasse. Não, melhor não pensar nisso agora.


	8. Gajeel x Levy

Conny C, você que pediu, certo? Espero que goste.

* * *

**Gajeel x Levy**

**Livros**

* * *

Levy estava novamente na biblioteca da Fairy Tail. Ela suspirava frustrada apenas ao constatar que depois dos sete anos afastada, muitos livros foram perdidos, a biblioteca daquele novo lugar onde a guilda se instalara era consideravelmente menor em comparação ao anterior. Uma pena, realmente. Ela se lembrava com uma nostalgia melancólica àquela enorme coleção de livros que a Fairy Tail possuía, era um de seus maiores orgulhos.

Freed havia lhe alertado sobre a biblioteca no dia anterior, ele também era um apaixonado por livros, mas não tanto quanto ela. Ah não mesmo, Levy era uma completa viciada por aquilo tudo, até mesmo o cheiro de livro (velho ou novo, não importa) era maravilhoso para ela! Certo, poderia ser um pouco maluca, com uma paixão um pouco exagerada, mas quem se importa?

Os pensamentos da pequena maga foram interrompidos por um estranho barulho vindo do outro lado daquela minúscula biblioteca.

- Alguém aí? – Perguntou, tirando seus olhos da estante de livros à sua frente.

Silêncio.

Levy franziu o cenho. Tinha certeza que ouvira algum barulho, como se fosse algo caindo... Ou alguém.

- Tem alguém aí? – Foi andando, se aproximando do local em que ouvira o barulho, e ao virar o corredor, sua face se contraiu em surpresa. – G-Gajeel?

A cena que ela se deparara era no mínimo estranha: Gajeel sentado em uma mesa, com um livro em mãos... Lendo. Aparentemente bem concentrado.

- O-Oi! Não sabia que estava aqui! – Ele gaguejava, aparentando nervosismo. Mas não foi somente isso que o denunciou como um péssimo mentiroso.

- Seu livro... Está de cabeça para baixo... – Murmurou Levy, sentindo-se corar ao entender o real motivo do mago estar naquele local. Ela lentamente se aproximou de Gajeel, se sentando ao lado dele.

- Ah... Bem... É um jeito diferente de ler... – Disse, desviando o olhar, também com as maçãs de seu rosto um tanto quanto vermelhas.

- Gajeel idiota... – Murmurou sorrindo, embora ainda em meio à vergonha. Gajeel realmente não sabia disfarçar.

Foi quando sentiu seu corpo sendo pressionado para frente, indo de encontro ao Dragon Slayer, assim como seus lábios, que se chocaram aos dele, selando em um curto beijo. A maga ficou surpresa ao ver Gajeel a puxando daquele jeito para ele, mas não resistiu ao beijo, era o que ela queria, afinal, embora não tivesse forças para admitir.

E, bem, talvez Gajeel não fosse tão idiota assim no final das contas...

* * *

Quem não se lembra da Levy falando "Gajeel baka! (idiota)" no anime? Toda fofa 3

E vamos, não se acanhe, deixe review (e peça um casal -q)!


	9. Romeo x Wendy

**Romeo x Wendy**

**Casamento**

* * *

A luta que se iniciou no torneio das guildas era entre Mira e Jenny da Blue Pegasus, mas de repente se tornou em uma verdadeira confusão, onde todas as magas da plateia queriam também mostrar suas artimanhas.

O que antes era uma luta, acabou virando um concurso de beleza.

E em meio a isso tudo, Wendy se encontrava perdida ao lado de Lucy.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Ela perguntava, corando ao ver as roupas que vestia. Lucy não respondia, estava tão desorientada quanto ela.

- E agora o tema é... Casamento! – Ouviu anunciarem e seu pânico só aumentou. De repente se pegou vestida de noiva. Onde a Primeira arrumava essas roupas, afinal?

Viu todas as magas arrumarem seus pares, seus noivos.

- Kya! – O gritinho de Lucy chamou sua atenção, virando-se para ela, viu que Loke a carregava pelos braços, dizendo vários galanteios, deixando-a corada.

E então Wendy se viu sozinha. Fez bico, insatisfeita com a situação.

Foi quando em meio a confusão avistou Romeo tentando passar despercebido pela Primeira e voltar para seu lugar na plateia. Ela poderia não tê-lo visto, mas Wendy viu.

- Romeo-san! – Chamou-o, com aquela voz fina que lhe era tão característica. Romeo olhou para ela de cima a baixo, ficando embasbacado com os trajes belos que a maga vestia.

- Wendy... – Murmurou, sentindo a face enrubescer.

Logo ela se aproximou dele, estendendo uma mão.

- Seja meu par! – Exclamou de uma só vez, e assim como ele, não demorou a sentir seu rosto esquentar devido a vergonha.

- Tudo bem. – Ele logo respondeu, com ar de quem não se importa. – Só porque a Primeira está nos obrigando a participar.

Ele era orgulhoso, jamais admitiria que ela estava linda naquele vestido e que ele não estava fazendo aquilo por obrigação, e sim porque queria estar ao seu lado.

Mas Wendy não se importava, aparentemente, visto que ela não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça, e de mãos dadas eles se dirigiram ao centro da confusão. Ao longe via Lucy voar para cima de Natsu, céus aquilo poderia piorar?


	10. Gray x Juvia

Fairy Tail não me pertence. Se pertencesse, muita coisa seria diferente...

Se você não leu o mangá ou não viu o episódio 171 do anime, sugiro que faça isso primeiro antes de ler.

* * *

**Gray x Juvia**

**Sentimentos**

* * *

Juvia acabara de entrar no aquário onde se iniciara mais uma competição dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos.

Gray pôde ouvir com clareza as palavras dela, dizendo que queria dar tudo de si naquela competição, não queria envergonhá-lo.

As palavras de Erza vieram logo a seguir, ao seu lado, confirmando o que a maga da água havia falado. Dizendo o quanto ela se importava com ele.

Os olhos de Gray ficaram indecifráveis; sua mente ainda estava confusa sobre os sentimentos de Juvia para com ele.

Ele a admirava, isto não era segredo nenhum. Mas também achava as ações dela um pouco exageradas, talvez até infantis, embora levando em conta a guilda em que eles estavam, poucas pessoas eram definitivamente maduras ali.

Mas no fundo Gray não sabia o que fazer perante aos atos românticos dela. Bem, talvez, bem lá no fundo, ele soubesse exatamente o que fazer. Em seu intimo, ele sabia que o certo seria parar de ficar enrolando a maga da água, e mostrar que o que ela sentia por ele, _era sim_ recíproco.

Mas algo o impedia de fazer isso. As palavras sempre travavam em sua boca, e sua mente se recusava a aceitar o óbvio. Recusava-se a aceitar que ele gostava _sim_ dela. Gray era, assim como sua magia, o próprio gelo, ainda mais para questões como aquela.

Com o tempo, havia construído uma muralha de gelo em torno de si, uma muralha envolvida por seu próprio orgulho, até mesmo por seu próprio medo, que não o deixava ser feliz.

Piscou os olhos, voltando sua atenção a competição, quando anunciaram que Juvia havia saído do aquário, acabando em terceiro lugar. O moreno viu sua face em plena decepção, por não ter conseguido vencer, por não ter conseguido mostrá-lo que era capaz.

E sem ao menos perceber, um singelo sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Ela não precisava provar nada para Gray, ele sabia o quanto ela era capaz. Sabia de como era forte, tão forte que estava até mesmo destruindo todas as suas barreiras, deixando-o cada vez mais acessível àqueles sentimentos para com ela, guardados no fundo de seu ser.

* * *

Eu vi os pedidos de casais e agradeço, não esqueci de nenhum, e vou fazer todos assim que possível, ok?

Beijitos da Akemi. Reviews serão bem vindos.


End file.
